


Delegation of Power Illustrations by Laundy

by JessieMay, laundy



Series: The Delegation of Power [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/pseuds/JessieMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundy/pseuds/laundy
Summary: Scenes from The Delegation of Power, illustrated by Laundy.





	1. Power in a Word

 

 


	2. 12. The Animal /14. Over The Wall (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was in a simon/rick mood all week so heres an impromptu illustrated scene from chapter 12 of The Delegation of Power :^)

                             

                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [an accompanying illustration for chapter 14 can be found here](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1827/41116089720_b37438ef4d_z.jpg)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, go check out more amazing works on [Laundy's Tumblr](http://laundy.tumblr.com/) and show some love to this highly talented artist! 
> 
> Thank you, Laundy!


End file.
